User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E105 - Roshi VS Jiraiya Q
DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E105 - Roshi VS Jiraiya Q&A on Rooster Teeth and Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC_105. The Cast answer your questions about Roshi VS Jiraiya, discuss the Cowboy Bebop live-action series, and debate who would win a Death Battle between She-Ra and Wonder Woman. This episode is sponsored by Robinhood (http://battlecast.robinhood.com) and Stamps.com (http://stamps.com, code: cast) 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Sam Mitchell and Luis "Jetz" Cruz are tonight's hosts. 1. Roshi vs Jiraiya Q&A 1.1. Evil Containment Wave was once used by Roshi in the Tournament of Power against Magetta, but Frost intervened and directed the technique at Vegeta, sealing him instead - luckily Master Roshi was able to free Vegeta by breaking the bottle. This shows that Evil Containment Wave should also work on non-evil beings and therefore should work on Gamabunta too. 1.1.1. Dragon Ball universes keep the definition of good and evil quite loose. 1.1.2. Rants on that the definition of "Evil Containment Wave" is weird - is it actually some move for sealing evil beings or is it an "evil" move that can contain anything? 1.1.3. Sam ranted on that Goku is pretty evil by letting opponents gain their super forms just to "have honour", to have more challenging fights and to see opponents at their best. 1.1.4. Rants on that Dragon Ball needs more strong women protagonists and antagonists like Android 18 and Caulifla 1.1.5. Rants on that Dragon Ball needs to give more opportunities for characters (Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha...) - anyone other than Goku. 1.1.6. Dragon Ball loves building hypes. But Dragon Ball fans love hypes come true with characters other than Goku. 1.2. Shadow clones in Naruto are tangible clones that share chakras among all clones and can distribute chakras according to each other's will though they all share the same soul. Also, while sensing ki and detecting fake clones from the real host is a thing in the Dragon Ball verse, Jiraiya can hide his chakra pretty well that even emo rock band Pain members have difficulties tracking him. Besides, they are in the middle of a fight so chakra distribution and ki sensing will be a lot more difficult for both sides. 1.3. Do you (Screwattack) kill characters for controversy so as to bring clicks and money? 1.3.1. This... actually makes sense when web content producers know how Youtube works. 1.3.2. But Screwattack Death Battle itself is built partly on controversy - every time they put 2 combatants, one of them is going to die, so they can assume some fans would be unhappy (e.g. lol Jiraiya is my boi watching him die twice is sad). 1.3.3. The idea of killing off characters just to hope for gaining click views doesn't really work exactly how it looks. 1.4. Yamcha is omitted from being a notable student under Master Roshi. (*joking* he is a notable baseball player) 1.5. Why is Roshi's moon busting feat considered canon? 1.5.1. Roshi's moon busting feat may be an outlier in that Dragon Ball timeline, but in later times (e.g. R o F saga, Power Tournament), a lot of his enemies and students can easily blow up moons or even planets and he could actually keep up. 1.5.2. Ben just hates to yell at feats outliers. He wants to discover a reason should he even want to debunk or just discount a feat. In fictional worlds physcial science may overlap with that in the real world but there is a point the writers have to accept feats as they are. 1.6. Jiraiya can summon toads because toad summoning is part of Jiraiya's arsenals and skills. 1.6.1. Sora cannot call Disney friends because . 1.6.2. Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart can do summons actually. But since their matches are done back in the old days when Death Battle rules are different, results can be different if the same battles were done nowadays. 1.7. Thanos will have the Infinity Gauntlet in Thanos VS Darkseid. 2. What's going on 2.1. https://twitter.com/hashtag/fanartfriday?f=tweets&vertical=default&src=hash #FanArtFriday 2.1.1. https://twitter.com/Ogershavelayer1/status/1067893580453355531 2.2. https://nerdist.com/cowboy-bebop-is-getting-a-live-action-tv-series 3. Community Death Battle - She-Ra vs Wonder Woman 3.1. Team She-Ra 3.2. Team Wonder Woman 3.3. She-Ra vs Wonder Woman - 2(+20%):2(+80%) 3.4. Sam really thinks Wonder Woman's sword can slice through anything on an atomic level with no-limit durability negation powers so She-Ra's durability matters not. 3.5. Screwattack may actually want to dig into She-Ra vs Wonder Woman for (1) how She-Ra scale to He-Man and (2) how haxxed the Sword of Protection is. 4. Next Community Death Battle - Spike Spiegel vs John Wick Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast